Is Cuddy pregnant?
by Hollywood's latest mistake
Summary: House tries to impregnate cuddy, does it work? can she live with it? can he? Rated Mature for sex scene.


Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD, any of the characters. I take full responsibility for anything my story affects or causes. The story idea however is my own original idea.

House limped into Cuddy's office with a smirk on his face, getting up close to her he hooked his cane onto the edge of her desk and brushed up against her. She looked at him disdainfully and took a half step away from him, her face strict and unaffected.

"Clinic duty, now. There are at least five patients in there I can guarantee will be able to get in and out of here if you would just go down there and take a look at them."

She gave a stern look, and it was obvious she had made it an order. She knew he wouldn't take commands from anyone, and House deducted she was waiting for an argument before he blew her off and not do it anyway. He didn't want to give her that satisfaction, he wasn't going to butter her up, because soon she would be in an undying gratitude toward him. He popped some white vicodins and turned around, walking down the hall toward the clinic, leaving a stunned Cuddy behind in her confusion. By her behavior, he knew the timing would be right if he did it that day, but he had to do it soon.

After wasting time on the roof for a while, he came down and headed into her room. She was busy looking at papers and acknowledged that House had come into the office, but didn't notice him turn the dead bolt on the door while closing it. He came up to her and pressed himself against her, this time taking his hand against her bacl holding her in an embrace.

Shocked, she stood still for a moment but was instantly aroused as he brushed his stubble against her neck, starting to gently lay his lips on her. More of a brush than a kiss, he then blew cold air up her neck to her ear and a chill was sent through her spine followed by a wave of warmth. Their breath both grew audible but soon Cuddy snapped into realization and she realized she was getting intimate with _House. _She pulled herself away as far as she could, which amounted to about five inches. "Why…. What are you doing?" She finally managed to breathe out.

"I, am doing you a favor." House replied, matter-of-factly, while moving his erection higher against her inner thigh. She responded to that by pulling herself away from him and glaring into his eyes. "Are you saying I can't get any? Is that what this is, a pity bang?!"

"Heh, you wish. I, am getting you pregnant, so you will stop being so damn touchy all the time. Your last period was two weeks ago, am I right? I'm right. You will be the most apt to have a fertile egg right now, and you are the horniest also, you know this otherwise I would have never gotten this far with you."

"I, eh ugh,.." she hardly even stuttered out. He was right.

"No, don't stop me now, I am on a roll. Not only that, but I am getting this physical with you, of all people, because if I can get you to reach orgasm, the sperm will be pushed toward your egg quicker. Now, help me with this."

She looked down and saw his enormous enlarged cock in his hands, and noticed her shirt was already unbuttoned and her pants undone. He kissed her more, and they ground their hips into each other. By this time, she was completely naked, and she was hoisted onto the top of her desk, legs spread eagle. She was afraid, she was no virgin, but that was no ordinary sized penis, it was much wider than any she had ever been on. She understood why he thought he could make her conceive better than anyone else, even In Vitro.

She winced slightly as he thrust into her and she groaned as he started in and out with her moistness everywhere. She quickly got over the pain, and rode him like no other. It was very erotic, she could never imagine a thing like this, ever. They both exploded ferociously at the same time. He cleaned himself as she lay there, in a daze. He acted emotionless, pulled his pants back on and fixed up his shirt. Limping out of the room he looked back and stated "You were good, but you're doing my clinic duty today." Before turning the knob, he popped a few more white pills and walked out, once again leaving Cuddy in a sense of confusion, mixed in with wonder and astonishment.

Review and tell me if I should make more chapters; any changes etc to make.

Does cuddy getpregnant? does she want House's child? Can she live with it? Can he? How does it change things?


End file.
